This invention relates to a cleaning and applicator device, and more specifically, to a device providing antiseptic and cleaning action for medical purposes such as pre and post surgery, in sterile procedures, and the like.
Various types of cleaning devices, particularly of the sponge type, have been employed for pre-surgical purposes, and typical patents disclosing this technology are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,920; 3,876,314; 3,891,331; 4,027,985; 4,148,318; U.S. Pat. No. De. 245,390 (Design); and, French Pat. No. 1,161,656.
Some of the surgical cleaning devices disclosed in these patents are expensive and difficult to produce with conventional manufacturing equipment. In other cases, the devices do not provide an ample supply of liquid over a sufficiently wide area of cleaning surface. In other instances, it is difficult to sterilize the device readily. In still other instances, the means for initiating the flow of liquid to the device and for maintaining an even distribution of liquid to the device while in use is both awkward or impractical.
Consequently, a new and improved antiseptic and cleaning device for medical purposes is desired which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, package and sterilize, and is also convenient to use. Preferably, a reasonably uniform mounting of cleaning ingredients should be distributed along the surface of the device to facilitate a cleaning or antiseptic procedure.